Yu-Gi-Oh: The Next Dimension
by SonAshleyandIvy
Summary: Lisa and Ivy, two young sisters, are both horrified and excited when the Yu-Gi-Oh gang suddenly blasts into their living room. And just when things start to get comfortable, their lives are thrown into turmoil as the two universes collide. Can Lisa keep the gang and her sister in line or will she roll with all the craziness for once?
1. The Storm

A Yu-Gi-Oh story we came up with. This story was made at the beginning of summer vacation 2013 but typed and submitted in November 2013. Warning, this story contains the following: Mild Language, Slenderman, some Abridged references, (okay a lot) CanonxOCs, love triangles, lots of author's notes and an abundance of RANDOMNESS! **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

Ch. 1

It's about 8 o'clock at night and my sister Ivy and I are watching Yu-Gi-Oh. Well, I'm watching, she's on the computer doing… whatever it is she does. It's the final duel of the Battle City Tournament and Yami is about to face off with Marik...err Mariku? I'm not sure what to call him, (I refuse to call him Yami Marik, it confuses the crap out of me.) so I'll just call him by his Abridged name, Melvin, 'cause it's funny. So anyways, my name's Lisa Green. I'm 15 years old. I have SUPER curly brown hair, hazel-green eyes, and slightly tan-ish skin… well my arms are tanned; the rest of me is kinda pale. My little sister Ivy, is 12 years old, has blonde, straight, hair and has a much more even tan than I do. It's a lighter tan but it's not concentrated in one area like mine.

So, like I said, it's about 8 o'clock and the beginning of summer vacation. Our Dad and brother are at Boy Scout Camp for the week and Mom is on a trip with our grandparents. There's a flash of light and suddenly rain is pelting the windows. I reach over and pet Opal, our long-haired jack Russell, so she doesn't freak out. Suddenly, the power goes out and returns just as quickly. Leaving Opal, I send Ivy around the house to turn off lights and unplug heaters or whatever, while I go check the breaker. After flipping a couple switches, I head back to the living room but detour to down the hall to check on Ivy. "Got everything?" I ask, leaning in our bedroom doorway. She nods. I hear Opal start barking. 'Probably a squirrel or something outside…' Then, as if someone had quieted her, the barking stopped. My eyes widen and I glance at Ivy. "What was that?" she asks, confused. We run down the hall and into the kitchen and stop, dead in our tracks.

6 boys now reside in the living room. 3 of the boys are shouting at each and I don't understand a word they're saying. The other 3 sit on the floor in front of the T.V., looking up at the others. I feel an over whelming sense of déjà vu. They look like 3 sets of twins. The set closest to us have spiky, tri-colored hair and wear dark blue jackets with matching pants and black, leather looking, shoes. The set in the middle have soft-looking white hair, blue-and-white striped t-shirts, and jeans. The one standing looks as though he has cat ears the way his hair spikes. On the other side of them are two, mildly tanned, blonde-white haired twins wearing purple shirts that show off they're stomach area, wearing kakis. The one sitting on the floor looks up at his "twin" with a bored confusion. He looks to be older with his crazily puffed up hair. He cocks his head and gently pets Opal who has settled down at his feet.

I'm normally an ask-then-fight kinda girl, but I can't quite think right now so I grab one of the chairs from the kitchen table and hold it above my head and shout. "WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE AND HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE?!" They all spin around to look at us. Ivy facepalms and shakes her head. Ivy looks at the guys for a moment before tugging on my shirt. "Lisa…" She hisses. "Do you see what they have?" She points to the older looking kids. My eyes widen and I lower the chair. "Holy shit on a biscuit…" The white-blonde boy has a golden rod with wings and the eye of Horus on it. The cat-boy has a big ring shaped golden pendant with an upside down pyramid, also with the eye, surrounded by pointers on a leather rope. The tall tri-colored hair boy has a large, upside down, golden pyramid on a chain around his neck. "This just killed my ideas of reality…" "How da fuck dis shit possible?"

Well I'm gunna leave this here like this. I promise more is coming. It just takes time to type this crap… I think it started out rather well for a first story. Leave a comment telling me about how bad or, if it actually is, how good it was. (I personally would've worked more on it but I want to get this out ASAP!) And yes, you read the top right. There will be much Slendermanning. It will all make sense later in the story. It gets funnier and much more ridiculous and, I forgot to mention, but there will be some OOC-ness in this, especially on Melvin's part.


	2. Dear God What the Fuck?

Thank you all who read the last chapter! And a HUGE thank you to TheAmazingGenie for being my first reviewer! Anyways, things should start to pick up from here. Again, I hope you enjoy. For some reason, when I post, my divider line disappears so you guys will have to bear with me on that. So it appears that this will be my main story until I can work on my other stories which I hope will have as good a start as this one. Since I forgot to do this last time, **WE ONLY OWN LISA, IVY, AND ANY OTHER RANDOMNESS IN THIS STORY!**

Ch. 2 … Dear God, what the fuck? (Quote from the esteemed, SkyDoesMinecraft)

Ivy gapes and I have to use all my will power to not rip the golden items from the boys and see if they are what I think they are. They stare at us, partially confused, partially freaked-the-fuck-out, and partially something else I can't describe… "Do we know you?" asks the cat-boy while suspiciously glaring at us. I shake my head and closes Ivy's mouth with my hand. "N-no…" The short tri-colored boy jumps up. "Then maybe you guys can tell us where we are?" He gives us a hopeful look and I immediately feel bad, though I can't think why. Ivy gives me the begging puppy face. I ignore her and am about to say something when there's another flash of light, except this time it's coming from the T.V. Everyone immediately jumps and the boys spin around. Two someones get spat out of the T.V. and tumble on the floor. "Kaiba? Mokuba?" The two new-comers sit up, rubbing the back of their heads. The taller one, and I mean TALL, has relatively long hair for a boy, so long that it brushes the top of his cold blue eyes. He's wearing a long white trench coat looking thing, a black T-shirt, and white jeans. The little boy next to him has longer black hair, vaguely reminding me of Raditz from Dragon Ball Z, is wearing a yellow life-jacket looking thing over a green and white striped shirt, and greenish pants. The older one looks up and gives us all a strange look, somewhere between a mix of confusion and a I'm-pissed-at-you face. "What… never mind." He stands up while the younger boy glances around looking positively petrified. "Seto what… what's going on?" Realization hits me like a freight train. "Oh my god…" I whisper. I glance at Ivy. She evidentially had the same realization as me. Seto dusts himself off, looking disgusted. "Kinda offending, ya jerk" I mutter. Another flash lights up the room and several more people tumble out. Kaiba pulls Mokuba out of the way.

I now recognize the new-comers and the guys I'd been so stumped over earlier. Yugi, Yami, Bakura, Ryou, Marik and… pfft... Melvin. Seto Kaiba, Mokuba. And now Joey, Tristan, Serenity, Duke and… "Oh dear god." I mumble. Tea sits up and looks at Yugi and then Yami semi-horrified, semi-happy. 'I'm going to have to kill her… Ivy might end up doing that though…' Joey, Tristan and Duke seem on edge, while Serenity looks mystified. She's actually kinda adorable… Like a puppy. "Uhm... excuse my asking," I say, stepping closer so the new-comers can see me. "But, uh… HOW THE HELL ARE YOU PEOPLE GETTING IN OUR HOUSE THROUGH THE TV?!" Seto growls and turns his back to me while the others shrug. "Not a clue." "Where are we anyways?" asks Yugi. "Uh… well… That's a good question…" I try to think of an answer that doesn't involve the Yu-Gi-Oh TV show… any of them. "Do you guys believe in the alternate universes theory?" Kaiba laughed. "I'd be surprised if any of them even know what a theory is!" This earned him a good couple of glares. I sigh. "Just answer the freakin' question." Yami, Bakura, Melvin and Marik shrug. Joey and Tristan gave me a "Not-a-clue" smile. Yugi, Tea, Serenity, Duke, and Mokuba nod. "Well I think that's what this is considering that, as far as I know, you guys don't exist in this world." 'How the hell am I so calm? I should be freaking out! What is wrong with me?' I wonder. There's another flash of light, thankfully from outside this time, and the power flashes on and off again. I shake a fist towards the roof. "Getting real tired of your shit God!" I snap. Everyone looks at me confused except Ivy who facepalms. I look around, clueless to their confusion. "What?"

Opal gets up and goes to sniff all the people she doesn't know. Kaiba looks at her disgusted and goes to kick her. Melvin immediately jumps at Kaiba. "No hurt Melvin's friend!" He snarls. Ivy and I blink. "2 things. 1. Did he just attack Kaiba because of my dog? 2. Did he just speak in third person?" Marik sighs and nods. "Yes and yes…" "Why?" Marik shrugs. "I haven't got a clue. He didn't get that from me, did he Bakura?" "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU ASKING ME?!" Ivy giggles. "They are so gay." I smile. "Just a little." While Bakura and Marik argue like an elderly couple, Ivy sits next to Yugi and starts to ask about his hair while I try to get Melvin off of Kaiba. "Easy boy! Down!" Opal's barking at Melvin and Kaiba until Mokuba sits down and starts petting her. When I finally pull Melvin off him, Kaiba dusts himself off and walks out the back door. "Arrogant little prick." I growl. Melvin gave me a questioning look. "Why you help mean boy?" "Because…" I try to think of a good reason. "I have no clue." I sit down cross-legged in front of Melvin. "Why do you talk in third person?" He shrugged. "Don't know, just do."

After about half an hour, everyone has settled in. Yami, Yugi and their little gang has settled on the couch and are trying to duel, Marik and Bakura are still arguing like old people while Ryou is trying to keep a fight from breaking out, Ivy is watching Yugi over his shoulder, Kaiba is still outside and me, Melvin and Mokuba are sitting on the floor petting Opal and talking. "So yeah, dueling here is pretty different from how it was where you guys came from." I say. "Big Brother is gunna flip out." snickers Mokuba. "You teach Melvin?" I scratch the back of my head. "Well I'm not that good at it anyways but, I mean… I could try." I stand up I'll go grab my deck and I'll teach you both." "You have a deck too?" I turn to see the others giving me a quizzical look. I nod. "So does Ivy but it's kinda crappy." "Who?" I face palm and point at her. "The little blonde headed girl hanging off of Yugi." Ivy jumps up. "I am NOT hanging off of him!" she snaps. Joey immediately looks freaked out. "We never said who we are so how the hell do you know-" "Does it really matter?" I ask. "Maybe I heard one of you say his name? Didja ever think of that?" I just have to hope none of them realize I'm lying… Joey slumps back onto the couch mumbling something about a lousy jerk. He better not be talking about me. I walk into the kitchen and see the clock on the stove. 11:45 it's practically midnight! I turn to Melvin. "I'll show you tomorrow Melvin." I glare at Ivy. "Don't stay up all night. I'm hitting the hay." "Nighty night!" Calls Melvin with a ridiculously childish smile. I wave over my shoulder smiling and head to our room. I change into my pj's, soft grey shorts and a purple t-shirt, and climb into the lower bunk of the bed I share with Ivy. I pull my purple, flower-covered blanket over my head. God I didn't realize I was so tired. 'Well I hope tomorrow turns out better.'

Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I hope it's relatively longer than the last chapter. Anyways I had this idea. I'm going to do a Pokémon kinda thing and I'm going to call it "Guess the Character". One of the characters will post some things about themselves and then you guys get to guess on who it is. Here's the first one:

As the older sibling, I've got to take care of my younger sibling. Though they can be a pain in the butt, I love them. I'm a proud duelist, though not very good. I tend to ramble about random things. If I had to choose my future career I'd be either a writer or a singer. I tend to be looked at as a child even though I'm a teenager because of my ridiculous antics. Who am I?


	3. So It begins

Thank you one and all! This story has gotten 100+ views in less than a week! But only three reviews… PLEASE! Leave a review! Tell me what you think! Check my profile too! I've got a poll up and no one ever votes…Incase someone is wondering, Lisa and Ivy's family will be in this story… just not very big characters… And before I forget, **WE ONLY OWN LISA AND IVY AND ANY OTHER RANDOMNESS THIS STORY MAY CONTAIN!**

Ch. 3 And So It Begins.

Lisa's P.O.V.

I sit up and rub my eyes. Sunlight is streaming in through the window. I stretch, letting my hands press against the underside of Ivy's bunk. "Man." I groan. "What a weird dream…" I climb out of bed and check on Ivy. Not in bed. "Hm, probably got up early to play on the computer." I shuffle down the hall and into the kitchen. I stop, frozen in surprise. Seto is lying on the small blue-and-white couch with Mokuba curled up on his lap, Yami, Marik, and Bakura are passed out in a sort of circle formation in front of the TV with what appears to be a half-finished duel in between them, Ivy is curled up against Yugi who's almost fallen off the big brown couch, Joey is sleeping on the other side of them with Serenity hugging onto him, Tea, Tristan and Duke are laying in their own sleeping positions, and Melvin and Ryou are sleeping on the ground with Opal between them. I blink and rub my eyes again. "S-so… it… it wasn't a dream." Then it hits me. They're all gonna be STARVING when they wake up. I hurry around the kitchen, begging God to let there be something like pancake mix somewhere… I hear a yawn and someone walk into the kitchen. I turn around to see a half-asleep Ryou. I sigh. "Hehehe… hi…" He smiles. "What are you doing?" He asked. I sighed, exasperated. "I'm trying to make breakfast before everyone wakes up or else it'll be non-stop snacking and my parents will KILL me!" Ryou cocks his head questioningly. I shake my head. "Don't ask." Another idea pops into my head. "Ryou can you cook?"

About an hour later, Ryou and I have cooked a HUGE breakfast of scrambled eggs, over-easy, pancakes, waffles, muffins, bacon, ham, sausage, and, my childhood favorite, biscuits and chocolate gravy. "I still can't believe we made all this..." Ryou smiles. "I just hope it's enough…" I turn and gawk at him. "Are you kidding? We made enough to feed three small families!" He nods. "Yes but Joey and Tristan eat enough to feed a small family on their own… not to say anything about my other self, or Bakura as you call him, and Melvin." I shrug. "It kinda makes things easier, calling you Ryou and him Bakura. And Melvin… well not much to say there…" I hear a yawn, followed by a yelp and a crash. Ryou and I run into the living room to see Yugi and Ivy had fallen on the ground and startled everyone else awake. Yugi has crashed face-first it seems and Ivy landed on her back on top of him. Most of the others look rather disorientated, while Yami, Marik, and Bakura look freaked out. I can't help but laugh, earning me a bunch of confused looks. Ryou steps forward, drawing the uncomfortable attention from me to him, thankfully. "Breakfast is ready!" he says. Joey, Tristan and Duke scramble to their feet, practically drooling. "Food?" they ask, looking a bit like dogs. They run for the table, Tea, Serenity and Marik walking behind them. Ivy gets off of Yugi and drags him to the table. Yami, Melvin, and Bakura look at each other startled when their stomachs growl. Mokuba hurries towards the table, pulling an uncertain Kaiba behind him. "Don't eat it all!" He shouts at the others who have begun to dig in. I shoot Ryou a grateful glance to which he nods. Then we follow the others and sit down to eat.

Tristan, Joey and Duke have eaten a large portion of the food before the rest of us even sit. Tea and Serenity are eating and talking at a leisurely pace. Marik is just picking up food, stuffing it in his mouth, chewing and swallowing. Kaiba and Mokuba just eat like regular people (surprise surprise) The Yami's are poking the food and looking around, unsure. Ryou sits and starts to eat while I walk over To Yami, Bakura and Melvin. "You're gonna tell me NONE of you eat?" Yami shakes his head. "We're… err well we were spirits so we never had to eat…" I roll my eyes. "Well now you three are your own people so that means you gotta eat." Bakura and Melvin look at each other, shrug and start tearing into the food. Yami glances at Yugi who's just piling pancakes, bacon and eggs on his plate. I smirk. "Would you rather I feed you like a little kid?" His face immediately gets bright red. "N-no, I-I can feed myself, thank you." He stutters, embarrassed. A few of the others are starting to laugh a little. 'I'll probably get Shadow Gamed later, but I don't really care.' "Positive? Because it's seems to me you haven't got a clue on what you're doing." His face turns redder. "Is this necessary?" he mumbles, turning away from me. I crack a grin and give a little laugh. "What? Can't take a little teasing Mr. Big-and-powerful Pharaoh?" Even Kaiba's cracking a smile. Yami's face get even redder and he tries to hide his face by ducking his head under his hand. I lean down to peek under his arm and pat the top of his head like a parent would pat a child. "C'mon Yami, I'm just teasing." He glares up at me but I can see the playful smile dancing across his lips. I grin and sit in the open seat next to Yami. I put a couple pieces of bacon, a pancake, a biscuit and some chocolate gravy on my plate.

After we eat, I turn on the news out of habit. "…No one is quite sure where these new businesses are coming from. Small businesses and large companies alike are springing up all over the world over night." I sit down and watch, vaguely interested. Mokuba sits next to me, biting on a biscuit. "What 'cha watching?" he asks. I hush him. "The strange thing about these companies is that they seemed to all be named after businesses in the popular children's TV show Yu-Gi" I turn off the TV, stunned. 'Shitshitshitshit. If any of them find out about the show…' Yugi's head pokes around the corner and looks at me confused. "Did someone say my name?" I shake my head quickly. "Nope, nothing, nada! Hehehe…" Yugi and Mokuba give me worried looks while Ivy shoots me a confused glance. I get up and drag Ivy to our room. "Their world has collided with ours!" I hiss. She looked at me worriedly confused. "What?" I nod. "I was just checking out the news and they said that businesses from the "popular children's show" Yu-Gi-Oh have been popping up all over the world over night." Her eyes grow to the sixe of a plate. "Holy shit…" She suddenly turns chibi and starts spinning in midair, arms and legs flailing. "OMIGAWDOMIGAWDOMIGAWDOMIGAWD WHAT DA FAK WE GONNA DO?" She screams in a strange high pitched voice. I tackle her to the ground and slam my hand over her mouth. "1. Calm da fuck down. 2. How the hell did you do that?" "I don't know." She whispers, being over-dramatic. "It's the anime." she whispers "The what?" I ask. "THE ANIME!" She shouts. Yugi walks in, looking worried. "What are you guys-" Ivy slams the door in his face screaming "NO WITNESSSES!" I look at her surprised. "How… what… h…" I stand up and throw my hands into the air. "I give up."

We hear a knock on the front door. "IT'S THE FUZZ!" we hear Marik and Melvin shout and then a loud bam. 'They better not broken anything, or I'll skin them alive.' I growl at the thought. Ivy and I head to the door to see Kaiba talking to two men in suits. "Roland?" Kaiba seems surprised and faintly pissed. (When isn't he though?) Roland nods. "Mr. Kaiba, we located you by tracking your coat-phone." "TA FUCK?!" Ivy jumps at Kaiba and starts searching his coat while Roland tries to grab her, to no avail. "WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL?" shouts Kaiba as he pushes her off of him. "How does your COAT have a PHONE?!" asks Ivy, appalled. Kaiba rips his coat tail out of her hands. "I had it specially made to have a built-in Bluetooth system." He taps the KC logo near his neck. "Now leave me alone." He motions for Mokuba to follow him. Instead, Mokuba runs over to me and hugs my waist. Kaiba looks at him, astounded. "Mokuba we're going home. Isn't that what you want?" Mokuba shakes his head. "Not unless we take Lisa and Ivy with us!"

Ivy and I exchange confused and surprised glances. Kaiba glares at me. I throw my hands up in a surrender sort of thing. "I did not suggest that." "Lisa promised me and Melvy that she'd teach us how to duel in this universe or whatever." Kaiba leans down to be at eye level with him. I'm suddenly aware that he's looking at my waist area. My face feels a little hot. "Mokuba don't you want to see all your friends?" Mokuba shakes his head. "Lisa, Ivy, and Melvy are the only people who want to be my friends because they like me for ME and not because I'm your little brother." Kaiba looks shocked. I can't help but feel defensive of him. "If Mokie wants to stay, he can stay. You may be his brother, but he can decide things for himself." "What did you call him?" Kaiba gives me a death glare. I smirk though I'm a little scared. 'Why the hell am I doing this? If mom and dad find out about any of this shit, I'm as good as dead. Why aren't I shooing these people out ASAP?' I already know the answer though. I want them to like me. My fan-girl doesn't have anything to do with this surprisingly. I just want to make some friends who won't turn there back on me. Kaiba sighs. Suddenly there's what feels like a wave of energy and what looks like a ripple flows through the house. My vision suddenly fades to black.

There you go. Pretty long I'd say. Ok so last chapter's "Guess the character" was… Lisa! Sorry Guest, it wasn't Joey. I don't think Joey wants to be a singer or writer. Ivy's reactions in this chapter were requested by my sister. Since Ivy is based on my sister, I'm trying to make her act like her.

Anyways, here's this chapter's GTC (shortened). I'll make it easy:

Not many people think I can be a good guy, but I'll prove it to that Pharaoh and his silly friends. I know I can do it. Lisa's really nice and I like her dog. Kaiba's little brother isn't to bad either. Bakura's a bit of a dick but his hikari is nice. I've been told my hair looks kinda like kitty ears. I don't understand my hikari's obsession with showing off his "midriff" whatever that is.


	4. 2-Worlds-In-1

THANK YOU FOR ALL THE VIEWS, FAVORITES, AND REVIEWS! I'M SO HAPPY! ^-^ So anyways, let's get down to business. This is not how I originally planned this story and I stopped trying to think more up during school, so I have no clue where this is going anymore. Thank you to all who favorited and reviewed!

Ch.4 2-worlds-in-1

Lisa's P.O.V.

I push off the ground and sit up on my knees and look around. I'm in the middle of nowhere. Well, a big empty field surrounded by trees and all sides as far as I can tell. I stand up. "Mokuba? Ivy? Kaiba? Melvin? Yami? Anyone? Hello?" I look around again, this time spotting what looks to be a dirt driveway. I walk to it. It leads to an old gravel road. It suddenly dawns on me that I'm still wearing my pjs. My hands fly to my butt. 'God I can't walk around like this!' I throw my head back "WHAT THE HELL?!" I scream at the top of my lungs. My face feels wet. I open my eyes, expecting it to be raining to add to my bad luck. The sun shines clear and a cloud drifts by. I touch my cheek and look at my hand. I've been crying. "Great…" I mutter. "I'm a complete baby now." I wipe the back of my hand across my face and start walking down the road, hoping to find a house.

I walk for, what feels like, an hour. I eventually come across a log cabin, with two people running about inside. I can't see too much about them. One's tall the other's short. I run toward the house, my aching legs forgotten. "Hey!" I shout, waving one hand. The short one opens the door. "Lisa!" Mokuba shouts and runs out to meet me. Kaiba pokes his head outside. I scoop Mokuba into a hug. "Oh thank goodness you guys are ok!" I pet Mokuba's hair. He grins. "Me and big brother woke up here earlier and big brother said that Roland would find us again like earlier." He leans closer and whispers in my ear. "Big brother said he hoped something ate Joey." I snicker. Seto shoots me a dirty look. "Had nothing to do with you, Seto." He shakes his head. I lean down. "C'mon Mokie! I'll give you a piggy-back ride!" Seto freezes up as Mokuba jumps on my back. I stand up, Mokuba's legs on either side of my gut, his arms wrapped around my neck. "Something wrong?" I ask. Seto shakes his head quickly. "N-nothing." With that, he struts off. I look at Mokuba. He shrugs and I hurry after Seto.

We walk for a good while, Seto slowing every now and again. Mokuba has fallen asleep on my back, his cheek leaning against my shoulder. Seto still hasn't said a word since we started walking. 'This road feels like it's never going to end.' We finally come out of the woods to see a city. I gasp. It's huge, like New York, but more harbor-ish. Seto looks somewhat relieved. I smirk. 'Can't pass up a chance to mess with anyone, can you Lisa?' "What? You don't like me that much Seto?" I tease. He huffs and walks on. I adjust sleepy Mokuba and hurry after. Seto messes with the little walkie-talkie thing on his collar. "Roland? Hello? Anyone?" He's probably been messing with that thing the whole time we've been walking. I can't help but worry about Ivy. Is she OK? Is she with the others? She can handle herself pretty well but I still worry about her sometimes.

We walk into the city and I find that a lot of it is quite familiar. Some shops and houses from home, other stuff… I walk up to a police officer and tug at his sleeve. "'scuse me officer, but could you tell me where we are? I don't recognize this place." He nods. He's wearing police uniform and has a kind face. "Why, you're in Domino-Franklin City." "Domino-Franklin?" asks Seto, walking over. The officer nodded. "A while ago, a bunch of a new stores and houses and people sprung up all over the place. Including a Mayor. Said he was the Mayor of Franklin so he and Domino's Mayor figured out that the two cities had some how merged, so they renamed it Domino-Franklin City." I can feel the color drain out of my face. 'Shit. My world is going to RUIN this wonderful place! May God or Ra or whoever is in charge here, forgive me!' The officer walks off as I turned to Seto. "Where's Yugi's place?" He shoots me a look. I roll my eyes. "More than likely, my sister and the others are probably there." Seto rolls his eyes now. "You think I care?" I shake a finger in his face. "You ought too! Either tell me where Yugi's house is or take me there yourself, because either way, I'm taking Mokie with me." Seto fumes for a moment and then huffs. "Fine." He stalks off, making me have to run after him.

We walk for a while, passing by places I recognize from home, others from watching Yu-Gi-Oh. We eventually end up in front of the Kami Game shop. I walk inside, Mokuba shifting on my back till he is sitting up. "W-where are we?" he yawns. I smile. "Yugi's." Seto says unhappily. Yugi's granddad, Surguroku, is reading some kind of magazine. It takes me a moment to realize it is one of the dirty kinds. My hands fly to Mokuba's face, hopefully shielding his eyes from it. Seto pulls Mokie off my back, allowing me to walk up to Surguroku's desk. "Excuse me, Mr. Mutou?" He yelps, throwing his magazine into the air. I step back, eyes wide. 'I am seeing things I should never see.' He snatches it out of the air and stuffs it under his desk. He smiles at me, face flushed with embarrassment. I chuckle uncomfortably, trying not to look completely horrified. "H-how can I help you little miss?" My legs shake uncomfortably. "Uhm, I'm looking for my little sister Ivy, who I believe is with your grandson Yugi. You don't happen to know where-" My sentence is cut short as Ivy flies down the stairs and around the corner, into the room behind the desk. Surguroku turns to watch her and then turns back to me, pointing over his shoulder. "That her?" he asks. I nod and race around the corner. Ivy jumps down next to Yugi, who's in the middle of a heated battle of COD against Joey.

Tea, Tristan, Duke and Serenity sit on the couch behind the two, cheering them on. Yami appears to be in the middle of a staring contest with Bakura. Ryou and Melvin are talking while Melvin holds onto Opal and pets her. 'Why does he like her so much?' I wonder. I can hear Marik in the kitchen "snacking". Melvin is the first to spot me. He looks up and grins. "Melvin's other friend is here!" he jumps up and pulls me into a hug. I yelp, surprised at first, but smile and hug him back. Yami turns away from Bakura, who shouts "I win!" proving my little theory. "What took you so long?" Yami grins. I roll my eyes and plop down next to Ryou. "The Kaiba boys and I showed up in the woods outside of town. It was kinda weird but when we got into town, a police officer said we were in "Domino-Franklin City"" I sigh. "How weird is that?" Marik walks in with a bowl of candy. "Not really." He says, popping a piece of chocolate into his mouth. "How so?" I sneer.

Bakura suddenly bursts out laughing. "How so? I'll tell how bloody weird today has been!" "Please don't start singing." I tease. He rolls his eyes. "Hardy har-har. Bloody 'ell no." Marik plops down and offers me some candy. I take a handful and I pop one into my mouth. "Alright fine. Top waking up in the middle of a giant field MILES away from civilization, in my pjs I might I add, and then having to walk for an ungodly amount of time to find a cabin and then walk with a small child on your back while a prissy CEO with an ego the size of the moon is acting like a complete ass the whole way to town?" I raise an eyebrow, playfully daring him. Bakura chuckles and crosses his arms over his chest. "I woke up on top of a fast-food restaurant in the next town over and had to walk here with _**him**_," Bakura points at Marik with contempt. "complaining the whole way. Did I mention that I had to pull him out of tree?" Yami chuckles and snatches a handful of candy from Marik's bowl. Marik growls at him. "It's not MY fault the Universe decided to drop me there!" Marik counters. "Melvin was with dog in big trash place!" Marik holds Opal under her arm pits and moves her arms around. "It was stinky in there." He says in a high pitched voice. I snicker while Marik rolls his eyes. "I actually woke up a few blocks from here." Says Yami, crossing his arms behind his head. "But you freaked out and had to find Yugi, isn't that right Pharaoh?" Ryou teases, causing the 4 of us to look at him surprised. He looks at us amused. "What?" I snickered. "Since when do _you_ act like _him_?" asked Yami, looking at Bakura. "I've inhabited his body for several years so _**of course**_ he would pick up and some of my habits. Just like little Yugi has, or will, pick up on yours." Bakura sneered at Yami. I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose and shook my head. 'It's going to be a **loooooong** night…'

Pretty long chapter eh? Anyways, I hope you liked and enjoyed reading this. I'm lazy so it takes awhile to write these and I'll probably end up doing a lot of time skips in the beginning areas. And a HUUUUGGGGEEEE thanks to Gracey88! You were the only one to get it right! And the only one to review… Last chapter's answer was…. MELVY! (Yes, I just said that.) Here's this chapter's Guess The Character:

As the younger sibling, I've picked up my older siblings tendency to rant. Like my sibling, I also am a proud duelist, even though my deck needs some work. I like to throw things at others and sometimes "accidentally" throw people. I'd don't like Tea very much, in fact, I'll probably end up throwing her out a window or something. I like Yugi a lot; many would say I'm a fan-girl. I don't quite understand why my sibling likes Mokuba and Melvin so much. I'm one of the youngest members in this story. Who am I? ;3


	5. Silly Boys

Okie dokie people, time for business. Thank you reviewers, especially Graey88, you are amazing! (Applause) Also to the new Guest reviewer we have, thank you for that amazing review. Oh and I promise that the romance and real drama is coming up! I'm sorry for not having posted in a while, we lost internet, then I got sick for three days, and then I got writer's block. So all in all, ruff couple weeks. **DON'T OWN YGO! **Whelp, enjoy!

P.S. My Birthday is December 23, which just passed. I'm now officially 16. Yay!. X3 Such happiness.

Ch. 4 Silly boys

"Girls, girls, you're both very pretty." I say, mocking Pegasus. They shoot me strange looks and I just shrug. "Seriously though, you guys are getting on my nerves and I'm really not in the mood to-" "TAKE THAT!" shouts Joey. "Missed me!" chants Yugi happily. I sigh. They swing their arms around, mashing the buttons as hard as they can. I rub my temples, letting out a frustrated sigh. Yami looks over his shoulder and grins, cheering Yugi on. Ryou leans his arms on the couch and starts pointing at Joey's screen, trying to help the poor blonde moron. Bakura simply smirks at me. "Not as easy as you thought, trying to keep these bloody morons in line, is it?" I growl at him and snatch another handful of candy from Marik. Melvin goes back to playing with Opal. Marik joins Ryou by the couch and just starts yelling his head off. I get up and walk away, leaving Bakura laughing his stupid albino ass off. "Bloody wankers, the lot of you." I mutter as I leave.

I stalk my way upstairs and into a bathroom. I shut the door and plop down on the toilet, semi-pouting. I grumble to myself for a moment before getting up and splashing some cold water from the sink on my face. I grab either side of the sink and take a few deep breaths. "Ok Lisa. You can handle this." I look at my reflection with a small smile. "Besides, this is what you always wanted right? To meet with your favorite TV characters ever? Then you can totally handle it." "Can you?" whispers a really creepy voice in my ear. I shiver. "Bakura is that-" I turn around and see no one is in the room with me. I sigh and cradle my forehead in my hand while leaning against the sink. "Not only am I talking to myself, which is kind of normal, but now I'm hearing strange voices… Maybe I need a doctor." I sigh and shake my head, letting out a nervous laugh. I turn back to the mirror and scream in horror. Instead of the soft yellow of the bathroom walls, dark purple swirls on a black, seemingly endless, background. And the girl looking back at me… She could be my twin. She has a dark purple t-shirt on, a huge grin on her face, her teeth, more like fangs, are dripping with a red substance that I can only hope is Kool-aid. The thing that scares me worst of all is her eyes… They're a vibrant red, shinning with a look that could chill even a cold-hearted bastard like Bakura straight to the bone. I can't find a drop of sanity in them. She cocks her head, smiling her terrible smile and laughs.

I sit up, shaking my head. "Oh god." I mutter, clutching my forehead which has started to throb a bit. I squint, trying to adjust my eyes to how insanely bright it is. Someone gently pushes my shoulder so I lay back down. They take my hand off my head and place a cool, slightly damp, cloth on my forehead. I squint one eye open to look at them. Surguroku smiles, relived. "You gave us all quite the scare." I cough and shoot him an apologetic smile. "Didn't mean to *cough* worry anyone. If you don't mind me asking, but what _did _happen?" I cock my head. He raises a bushy eyebrow, clearly confused. "That's what we were hoping you could tell us." I sigh and reach up and touch my teeth and then just under my eye. The image of the girl in the mirror flashes before my eyes very briefly, causing me to shudder. "I'd rather not." I whisper, slightly terrified that she might appear if I start talking about her. He flashes an understanding smile and nods before getting up and walking past me, to where I assume the kitchen is. Judging by the light streaming through the window, it appears I slept for a good few hours since it was roughly 10 am when I got here. Despite the screams of protest my muscles are giving me, I prop myself up on my arms and glance around, finally adjusting to the light. I'm back downstairs in the living room, though everyone cleared out to make room for me it seems. I can hear them whispering in the kitchen. I sigh, irritated. 'I hate when people think I can't hear them. Like they think I'm a kid or something.' I turn to see Mokuba walk into the room. I offer him a smile and he grins back. "You're ok!' He exclaims before rushing to my side and enveloping me in a hug. I pull him up so he's sitting next to me on the couch. I scoot a little until I'm sitting up.

He cocks his head. "Why'd you scream like that earlier?" I look down at my lap and shiver. "I don't think I should tell you. It's kinda creepy…" The kitchen has gotten quiet so I know they're all listening to see if I'll tell him. 'Damn bastards probably sent him in hoping to soften me up or something.' Mokuba sticks out his bottom lip. "I'm not a little kid!" he protests. I grin. "To me, you're always going to be a little kid, like it or not!" I grab him and begin to tickle him, sending him into a fit of giggles. We both laugh and I pull him closer. "L-Lisa!" He laughs. "S-stop! I can't-" he gasps for air as his face turns slightly red. I grin and stop tickling him, though I still hug him close. When he finally catches his breath, he pulls out of my grasp and turns so he's facing me. He glances over my shoulder, his expression turning sour. I frown and turn to see the others peeking around the corner, watching us. I cross my arms over my chest and turn back to Mokuba. "Let me guess, they bribed you to come talk me into telling you what happened?" I scowl slightly at the little boy. He seems to shrink a bit. "They said it'd be the only way to get you to tell." "Well I'm not telling anyone of you." I snap, standing and spinning to face them. Yugi yelps and dive-bombs behind Ivy. Several of them look down guiltily. Seto just looks away, as if I offend him. I growl. "What happened is my business and my business alone. If I want you to know, I'll tell you. Until that point, don't bother. And for the love of all that is good and holy, don't even think to use him against me!" I point at Mokuba you yelps and jumps back. With that, I turn and stalk back towards the stairs.

I stop just before the first step. I look upstairs, the thought of the mirror still fresh in my mind. I start to lift my foot, but quickly but it back down. I sigh and plop down next to the stairs. 'I can't believe them. Using Mokuba on me like that… I wonder what happened to the house.' My thoughts immediately turn to my parent and brother. 'They've probably all come home when they realized something happened! They could be driving around trying to find us and the house and be completely lost!' I jump up and bolt outside, making sure to slam the door a bit. I run all over, looking for anyone from my neighborhood, anyone who might know, or have seen, my family. 'Ivy'll be fine without me for a few hours.' I convince myself.

I search the entire town for the rest of the day, begging God or whoever is in charge of the universe now, for my family to actually BE in this dimension. I feel so small and helpless without my parents and brother. I hope they made it over…

Thank you all for waiting. As said before, I've had MAJOR writer's block for awhile. That and I'm lazy as FUCK. Please berate me for that later… For those of you who are wondering, Slenderman WILL appear eventually and then he's just kind of everywhere after that. R & R! GCG last chapter was Ivy. Congrats yamikage!

Most of the group thinks I don't pay attention to what they do and say, or that I don't care. I actually do. That Melvin kid is pretty nice and he doesn't get mad at me. I don't like that really tall one with the goofy looking coat. Lisa and Ivy are silly people but I love 'em anyways. I can't tell what's going on. First a bunch of new people show up at our house and then we go to some place I've never been to before. It's so exciting I almost peed on the carpet. Shhh! Don't tell Lisa or she'll lock me in my cage which I can't find that she probably hid somewhere.


End file.
